Exchange Rate
by Howlitzer
Summary: "Jailhouse Rock, Part 1". 'They tear him away from me, and I'm powerless to do a thing. All I can do is take his words into my spirit.'  Amy's POV.
1. Take

a/n: Came up with this story idea as a prelude to something bigger, another series of stories that I'm working on. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>I lie back against the wall, my clothes tattered and torn. Both of my shoes are missing, and my new outfit is ruined. I had planned to go out on the town, have some fun with the girls.<p>

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

He stands before me, becoming increasingly frustrated with the gun in his hands. Finally, he empties the clip onto the floor and roughly pulls the weapon apart, tossing it down as well. His beautiful blue fur is stained with blood, but his eyes…they look upon me affectionately, lovingly…

"Are you alright, Ames?"

I nod slowly and try to stand, but the shock from earlier courses through me. I slide back down, defeated. He steps over to pick me up, carrying me in his strong arms…

"Sorry 'bout the blood."

I smile. "No worries."

We head downstairs, out of the abandoned apartment building and out onto the street. As I expected, there was a throng of people, from onlookers to police to reporters…it was a bit scary. As if he could sense my fear, Sonic held me closer, as if he was telling me not to worry. So…I didn't. I chose instead to savour his warmth.

He had saved me, once more. Somehow, I had happened upon a really big drug operation, and they kidnapped me to make sure I kept my mouth shut as they carried on. They almost shot me, killed me. It was sort of…cliché, I guess? But it happened. It was real, and I was scared.

But he showed up…my knight. My Sonic.

He gave them his warning, and counted down from ten. A storm of bullets came for him, the fear creeping up on the criminals as they saw him. They knew who he was. They knew what he could do.

He was too fast, too smart for them. He continued to count down until he reached zero.

A smirk came onto his face, and I felt my heart jump for joy at that moment.

I barely noticed the gun pointed at me, and I couldn't even gasp, couldn't even scream out before something hit me in the chest, throwing me back into one of the apartment walls. I slumped down, stunned, but unable to move. I didn't know what it was that paralyzed me so, but…

I saw my hero start to shake as the guns were trained on him.

And then he exploded.

My mind was too much of a mess to keep up, and when I could feel myself finally regaining control, I saw Sonic twisting a man's wrist as he tried to fire off his pistol. The barrel's direction reversed, he staggered back as the bullet went through him.

Sonic ripped the gun away as he fell, lying in his own blood.

The rest of them, those criminals, were lying on the floor, broken and bleeding, but still alive. Sonic was passionate about his friends, the ones he cared about. But he never lost control.

He would never kill someone.

"Sonic…"

His ears flickered as he heard my weak whisper, and he rushed to me. "Amy? Ames, you…"

"I'm…" I winced as the pain finally came through – the bullet had struck a decorative piece of metal on my clothing. It fell off as I shifted my blouse to see what was going on.

"I'm okay…"

He sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

"I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"You didn't mean to…I…I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I only lucked out…"

I managed a weak smile. "Everyone needs a little luck sometimes, right?"

Another sigh. "I suppose…you're right."

He puts me down in front of the paramedics, wincing as he gets an earful from the sergeant for what he had done, since they had been following that drug ring for the longes time. I feel like giggling at the scene, because Sonic's carefree nature makes for such a contrast against everything else – his eye rolls, his yawns, the tapping of his feet.

Then another man in a black suit arrives, and speaks with the sergeant before talking to Sonic. I now see something that I don't see often.

Sonic folding his arms.

My heart begins to speed up. Sonic rarely did something like that.

The 'suit' and Sonic are exchanging words, and Sonic's expression begins to harden with each passing moment. They finally stop talking, and the police go up to see about the criminals that Sonic left unconscious, or in the case of one person, dead.

I see the 'suit' walk towards me. He asks the paramedics if I am okay. They say yes. He asks me if I am okay. I say the same.

"Can I ask you a few questions about tonight?"

I nod and follow him. Sonic waves to me, his face looking worried.

My heart screams at me, telling me that this is bad. That something terrible was going to happen. But I know that if it is so…I can do nothing at this point to stop it.

* * *

><p>It's a few weeks later, and I find myself outside of a federal courthouse, the dark sky alight with stars.<p>

"Sonic?"

I know that he's been standing there for hours upon hours, ever since the verdict was handed down. Ever since he learned of the truth.

He turns, and I'm on him in a flash, my mind racing as I pin him down on top of the stone steps. My body is shaking, and he's looking at me impassively.

"Amy…are you okay?" There's a measure of sadness in his eyes. Guilt over the rescue in the apartment, along with something else.

"No. No, I'm not. There's something I need."

He doesn't flinch. "What could that be?" he asks. But he knows. Oh, he knows _exactly _what I want.

"There's no need to repeat myself," I say softly. My face is close to his, and I want to kiss him. No, not want.

I'm _going_ to kiss him. And then he'll kiss me back. And then we'll be wrapped up in each other, for this one night. We'll wake up in the morning, safely in each other's arms, tired and spent. I'll be his, and he'll be mine.

It _will _end this way.

"Close your eyes," I say with a whisper. "I want you to savour every moment…just as I will…"

His eyes are staring up at me, our lips moving closer and closer together. I can feel it, now. I'll have him, just as I wanted. My heart is pounding through my chest, and as I'm moving forward by inches…inches and inches…

I realize why I'm doing this. He does as well.

And I kiss him.


	2. Give

I've been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity, and I finally have it.

But I _don't want it_.

I pull my lips away from his and roll off of him, lying on the steps beside him in the dark. He tastes sweet, as I thought he would. I lick my lips, trying to catch more of the moment before it disappears into the sky above.

A bitter laugh escapes my throat.

"Fear makes people do crazy things."

I almost missed him talking. But he was right. I am scared, and I am crazy.

"You don't have to be scared, Amy."

"They'll take you further away from me."

"How so?" he asks, innocently.

"They'll do terrible things to you, Sonic. They'll…" I bite down on my lower lip, horrible images flashing through my head. Sick and disturbing things that I knew would happen once they sent him away from me.

He sighs in response. "Ames…this ain't Oz they're sending me to. I'm not gonna be Bubba's playmate or anything like that."

"They all say that. But it happens. They go in there, and that happens, along with so many other things…Sonic, I know you're strong, but it's going to be so long in there-"

"Only life." He shrugs. "I got off lucky."

"How is this lucky?"

"It just is. I'm supposed to be put away for life without parole, stuck in a box and whatnot…or if they felt like it, they could pump me full of poison and make you guys watch."

My eyes close, and I'm whisked back to the hours before. The courtroom is packed, full of vultures (mostly figurative, but there were several literal vultures around as well) ready to sink themselves into the hero's flesh (not the literal ones, though).

The prosecution parades their 'evidence' in front of the jury. The defence does what they can to give Sonic a fighting chance.

These kinds of cases weren't usually put up for debate. They had accused Sonic of killing a federal agent – the guy with the gun who had shot me and then ended up shooting himself while struggling with Sonic. He was undercover, yet didn't identify himself. If he had, he'd still be alive. I knew that.

But the media got a hold of the story before anyone could say their piece. The man was married, with three children. Now his wife was widowed, his children without a father.

Now the hedgehog they once cheered on was a villain. Cold-blooded. Heartless.

It was all wrong, but nobody would listen. I tried to ask for an interview, a chance to say what I had to say, a chance to set things right. But I got nothing. I got an honest letter from one of the news stations, off the record. The reporter said that while she would love to interview me, her boss forbade it. I was too biased, he said. But she and I both knew why I couldn't say a word.

I sent her a letter back, thanking her.

The verdict was lighter than some said it should have been. Life in prison.

Life…in prison.

Life in…prison.

Life…in…prison.

I rearrange the words, over and over. The stabbing into my heart does not stop, even once.

"Sonic…" My mind flashes back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry. I know that you regret-"

He grabs me, pulling me across the steps by my shoulders. We're lying side by side, closer than we usually were.

And I see the rage in his eyes.

"Don't…you…**ever**...**!**" He's still shaking, holding himself back despite his screaming. "Amy…I would break every bone in my _body_ if it meant saving you. Do you understand me…? You think some trivial thing like being tossed in jail would make me **regret saving you?** **Don't ever think that! You hear me, Amy Rose? Never think that! Ever!**"

His voice shakes me to the core, and I can't help but cry. Not because he yelled, but because of the guilt I felt. It is because of the suffering that he went through, and still is going through every moment.

"I…Amy, I didn't…"

"No...! It's not you! You're right…I deserved that, Sonic. I…I'm not thinking…right…"

"I just don't want to hear you…like that…" He sighs heavily and lies back on the steps again. "I'm sorry."

"I…I wanted to make you mine. They're going to take you away from me, and I might not ever get you back," I say, my voice still shaking. "The kiss was…supposed to lead to more. But I couldn't do it. My heart kept telling me, 'not this way, not this way'. It felt…so dirty."

I wipe away my tears. "I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ames." His voice tickles my ears. It's soft and warm again. "I'll be okay."

"You keep saying that…but it's a lie…"

He pulls me close again, and whispers into my ear. "You're calling me a liar, huh?"

"Yes," I say softly.

"It's going to be alright, Ames. I'll be okay, and I'll see you again in a while."

I squeeze his hand, and he knows what it means. Keep lying to me. Keep making me happy; tell me what I want to hear.

"We can have a chat over the phone, talk about the good times. I can tell you about my day, and all."

"You're…still lying."

"I might get out for a bit; take you and the guys out on the town. I mean if you want, it could be just the two of us instead. No distractions."

Keep talking, Sonic.

"If I fight hard enough, I can get out early. Maybe on good behaviour? It's a possibility, Ames."

"Trying to get my hopes up…"

"Hey, I might even be able to clear my name. Just get a good lawyer, or two."

My heart's racing at a million miles per second. And I don't want it to stop. I don't want _him _to stop.

Time doesn't even register to me, because I've stopped paying attention to it. I'm too busy lapping up all of his lies.

I'm too busy sneering at reality.

"Tell me more," I whisper. "I want to know what we're going to do once you come back, Sonic."

"You sure you won't fall asleep on me, Ames? It's a long list…"

"Please…tell me…" My pleading is genuine – I want to hear him. I want to listen until my brain turns to liquid, until I can believe nothing but what he's told me. And so, I'll sit at home, laughing giddily as I start each day, waiting for Sonic to come home.

'Any day now!' I will sing. 'He'll be home, real soon!'

His talking never ceases, even as my eyes fall. I curse and belittle my weak body as it shuts down, but the dreams, oh the dreams…

I can still taste him on my lips as I wake up, in my own bed.

The magic of those lies has faded, as hard as he tried, even as he put his love into them. Even as he put his love into me.

I stand to start the day, and his words shatter like glass. I slide to my knees.

I cry.


	3. Fall

a/n: Made this the penultimate chapter as opposed to squeezing everything in as the final. I'm happy to know that people are enjoying this. As I said, it's the start to something bigger…so keep looking out for more things if you're interested.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today's the day. It's been about a month since the verdict was handed down.<p>

Today is his last day in the outside world.

We haven't seen each other since that time, the time when I kissed him, the time when he told me all of those sweet lies to soothe my soul.

All I've had is his voice over the phone, as he calls me from all over the world. But I greedily take every call for myself. They're for me, and only me. Every single day, he calls me. He waits by the phone until I pick up, and the times that he calls are always random. If I'm not at home, he tries my mobile, and vice-versa. If he had one of those smart-phones, we could see each other as we spoke.

But this is enough satisfaction for me.

"I'm comin' home, Ames."

"I know. I have it marked down on my calendar."

"Figured you would," he says. I swear that I can _feel_ that infectious grin of his through the receiver. My breakfast sits ignored on the table as I talk to him.

"What time?"

"High noon. Ain't that something? Looks like they want to make a public spectacle of me. Maybe I should buy a ten-gallon hat and a six-shooter on the way back. Give 'em something to rave about in the evening edition."

"Your sense of humour is _impeccable_, Sonic." I roll my eyes with a smile.

"_No __hablo__ Poindexter_," he says in a cheesy Spanish accent. I can't help but laugh afterwards.

"Anyways…I've got about four hours, and I'm not too far. Wanna do something?"

"Not too far? Where are you?"

"Uh…somewhere in Texas. Still want that six-shooter, Ames?"

"Just get your butt over here," I say, my voice rising with excitement. "I'll show you a _real_ good time."

"Hey, hey, _hey._ I like the sound of _that_."

"Come to me, _darling_. I simply can't _stand_ being without you a moment _longer_," I say in my best, most over-dramatic voice.

"In a moment, _my sweet_." He chuckles and hangs up, leaving me alone with the receiver in my hand.

A moment passes by, with nothing going through my head. I snap out of it and devour my breakfast before heading out. Today…today was a big day.

I complete my errands early, leaving nothing undone. Not a single thing would interrupt this time I had left, not even the world ending…okay, I'm laying it on thick. But there would be _no _interruptions.

It's chilly today, I note. Fall weather was like that, though. A gust of wind rushes through me, sending a chill up my spine. More come, and I huff in protest as I reach the park.

Suddenly, I can see a pile of leaves being picked up by the wind, rushing towards me. I go to shield myself…

Nothing…is happening. And the wind, it was cold a while ago, but now it's so…warm. It's caressing me, so gently. The leaves swirl around me, keeping their distance.

"Yo."

I turn, and he's there. My hero.

My Sonic.

The warm breath of wind leaves me, as does the swirling wall of leaves. I can only blink as I look at him. Was that his presence that I felt?

"You okay, Ames?"

The familiar nickname snaps me out of my trance. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? We could always go somewhere else, you know. I kind of picked the park for…selfish reasons."

I nod towards him, understanding completely. There was more room to run around here, if needed. But I also knew that he was concerned for my safety as well.

"It's alright. I'm happy wherever you're happy."

"Really? Well, if I'm having too much of a good time in the 'pen, don't you get any ideas…ow!"

"Stupid," I say with a smile. "How's everything been? Making progress?"

There's silence for a while before he answers. "I took down Robotnik in Empire City. Cops swarmed him, he wasn't going anywhere."

My eyes widen, and I don't know what to say. Eggman was…finished. Finally.

Just…wow.

"He's…going away for a long time, isn't he? He's a terrorist, a criminal…" Just then, my mind picks up on something.

_Robotnik._

When was the last time Sonic ever called him Robotnik? Not since Never Lake had I heard that name escape his lips.

"Sonic…?"

"I asked what they were going to do with him. And they told me that _they didn't know_."

I barely stifle a scream. "_What_?"

"They. Don't. _Know_." He pounds a fist into his palm, shaking his head. "And I'm going away for a long time, Ames. Whatever happens…stay on top of this, got it? Call me for advice if you need it. I know I've crippled him, but he can bounce back pretty quick. Gotta strike when the iron is hot, you know." That infectious, heart-melting smile hits me. "You guys have got this on lock. So you shouldn't need me too much, yeah?"

"Don't say that. We'll always need you, Sonic. I'll always need you."

He nods contemplatively. "True. What's the world gonna do without a cool blue speedster on patrol?"

"I think we'll manage," I say with a hint of sadness.

"You'd better. If I have to bust out of my cell block just to save your butts, there's gonna be a heavy price," he says, smirking.

"Got it," I say while smiling back.

He puts his hands behind his head. "Let's stop talking about depressing things, now. You ready for school?"

I fake a frown. "I thought you said were weren't talking about depressing things!"

He rolls his eyes. "Sheesh. Kids." I throw a soft punch into his arm, but he catches it before it can reach him. He pulls me close, our faces just inches from each other.

"You're a smart girl, Amy Rose. You're gonna go far."

"…It's all thanks to you, Sonic. You're paying for my education, right?"

He shakes his head. "You wanted it. That's why you got it."

"I won't let you down…"

"Duh."

I smile and lean in, kissing him softly. Even as I pull away, it feels like he's right there. One time before he left, he gave me a real good one…I was seeing stars for days afterwards.

"I think I'm addicted to this," I say.

"Detox is gonna be painful, then."

"We still have visitation, right?"

"You're right." He smiles. "Leave it to a junkie to figure how to get her next fix."

"Mister Sensitivity, folks…" I hug him tightly, hoping that I won't have to let go. Reality laughs in my face, and though I try to ignore her, I realize the truth.

He's going to be ripped away from me.

The truth hurts…it really does.

* * *

><p>We spend the last of our time together, and high noon inches closer. City Hall is the meeting place, announced to practically the entire world. I know that people have flown in just to see this, the hero's humiliation.<p>

There's a path, lined with people on either side. Sonic and I are walking down it.

The wind whips past me, through me. But I don't feel cold at all. Not with Sonic by my side.

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"Your last name…it's kind of fitting, I think. When I think about us, through the years."

"How so?"

"Well…you're like a rose. Bright, soft, and delicate. But hardy enough to not fall apart at the first sign of struggle. You keep yourself rooted, in your home, your beliefs, your friends. With you, the garden's complete."

He continues as I try to grasp what he's saying.

"As for me, I'm obviously like the wind. Always moving from place to place, never settling. Sometimes soft, like a summer breeze. Sometimes violent, like a hurricane. And when it comes to the rose, it twirls about it, but only for a little while before moving on. The rose is unharmed, and refreshed from the wind's passing. The wind comes again and again, never stopping but always coming back to the rose. Always touching it gently."

He looks at me with sincerity. "The wind can't be stopped. So stay rooted. Stay beautiful. Just wait a little while…the gardener won't let you wither before I get back." He winks at me, with the same confidence that made me fall for him in the first place. I can only smile madly like an idiot as we walk, nearing our destination.

"Yes…yes, I'll be here. I'll wait for you, Sonic."

"That's the way, Ames. That's the way."

The jeers and yells finally cut into our moment, but I can see other people standing nearby, silently. They simply raise their fists in the air as Sonic and I pass.

He nods towards them with a smile, and they do the same. I can feel that someone else has joined us on our walk.

"Shadow…"

He looks at me with ruby red eyes, simply nodding to acknowledge me. Rouge walks behind him and smiles as she waves towards us. Omega is behind her, making the team complete.

The other side fills up as well. Sonic ruffles the fur on Tails' head as he joins the march. Knuckles gives me a thumbs' up, and I return it. Behind us, I see the Chaotix, Charmy making faces at the taunters while Vector turned up the volume on his headphones. Espio easily redirected a glass bottle thrown at him, showing that he was not to be trifled with.

"Amy…"

"Sonic…"

"I want you to look away from me, okay? I think…this is starting to hit me." He's no longer looking at me.

"Sonic, no. I won't…I won't leave you alone in a time like this."

"…"

"I'll stay by your side."

They announce the charges loudly as Sonic nears the armoured truck, and the rest of us are stopped by officers. The cuffs are slapped onto him, and a wild cheer goes up. My blood is starting to boil, even as Rouge and Tails try to calm me down. I want to scream, but I restrain myself. Instead, I'll look for solace in his eyes…

He turns to face me once more. The words he uttered earlier…there was a reason for them.

And that reason is burning itself into my soul.

Those bright, loving eyes that I saw were gone. Hardened, darkened, cold eyes stare back at me, at the cheering masses below. The wind rips through me, icy cold. My heart is beating out of control.

Fear is eating me alive.

And as his lips move, even in the noise, I understand. The words are clear.

"Your hero is dead."

Even in the midst of this, his heart is not completely blackened. Tears start to run down his face as they run down mine, and in what seems like a flash, he's shoved into the truck and taken away.

Away.

Forever.

The crowds disperse. My friends try to comfort me. But only one thing registers.

I scream. And scream.

And scream.


	4. Rise

a/n: Forget what I said earlier, because this isn't the last, either. But it's coming to a close soon enough.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The phone nearly falls out of my hands.<p>

"Amy? Amy, did you hear me?"

"…"

"Amy…?"

I snap out of my trance, just barely. "You…said…?"

"The case was _overturned_. You know what that means, right?"

My voice should be like his, frantic and excited. But it isn't. Both joy and pain course through me, and…I…I don't know _what_ to feel.

"The President said that it would happen today, Amy. He's coming out!"

"W…W-w…what time…?"

"Six o'clock. Can you make it?"

"I…yeah. I'll be there, Tails."

"Great! I know he'll want to see you most of all, Amy."

"Yeah…I-I figure."

"See ya there! I've got more calls to make!"

"Right…"

I'm ready to pass out. Everything's choking me up so badly right now…and Sonic…he was free.

Free…I didn't think that it would ever happen. We fought for it, never expecting to win, but it happened. They went over the evidence again, took my version of the accounts once more, and then…that was it, from what I could see.

Overturned.

I haven't seen him in five years. We all were denied visitation rights, at the discretion of the State. Not even phone calls…not one. I haven't spoken to him in all that time. I haven't seen him in five years.

Wasn't that…an eternity?

My emotions are trying to sort themselves out, but it's taking so long. I can't wait for them.

I must go.

I walk to…a familiar place. The neon lights comfort me, in an unexplained way. The music numbs me in a pleasant manner as I enter the building. It's always there in some form, even when the place is empty. It's therapeutic, really.

"Rosie? Didn't think you'd come down here all of a sudden. You get the news yet?"

I nod in response, and she gives me a hug.

"I'd think that you'd be jumping for joy right about now."

"I don't know what to feel."

Blue eyes stare back at me, worried and confused. "You're still in pain."

"I watched him die, Rouge. He was right in front of me, and I saw him die."

She nods solemnly, one hand on her hip as always. "That kind of sorrow…I can't really imagine it."

"I hope you never have to."

"Oh, Amy…" She sighs heavily. "You're going to be there, right?"

"I promised Tails already. Otherwise, I don't know if I want to be there."

"I can understand. It's going to be a public affair. They're going to do the whole thing in reverse…as a _symbolic gesture_." Her eyes narrow. "Sick bunch of..."

She restrains herself, but I wish that she didn't. She's free to do what she wants in front of me, because she saved me, all those years ago.

Eggman…didn't get the ending he expected. It wasn't one we were expecting, either.

Mostly because he got to _walk free_.

The trials that stretched across the world were a mess. Confusion and chaos reigned, somehow. I say 'somehow' because he should have been stuck in prison the entire time for, you know, trying to rule the world. He broke apart the planet at one point in time…could you simply ignore that?

To my chagrin, (I guess I've been using this one a lot since convocation), they actually _could_.

It came down to a lack of evidence, they said. And…this was mostly true. Sonic had us as his partners in crime, and when it came to evidence, we usually made sure (whether intentionally or not) that there was none left for the most part. He had secret bases, but they couldn't find any, apparently.

I found _two_ with Tails, and I realized what was happening just as he did. In the wacky world of law, people could make deals. They could use infamy and familial connections and the like to worm their way out of trouble.

The simple fact was that the government wanted Eggman for something. Something that required him not being in jail. At the time, I didn't know that. However, I wouldn't care, anyways. Therefore, I did the one thing that I thought I could.

I naturally tried to tear his face off.

Looking back, I find it somewhat embarrassing. At least Knuckles had the decency to send his anger into a wall…said wall was destroyed from top to bottom, but better an inanimate object than flesh and blood. Crumbling drywall tends _not _to haunt your memories.

Then again, I'm not a contractor. So I might be wrong.

Rouge slapped handcuffs on my wrists, and I had snarled at her as well. I think I scarred Tails for life with some of the things that came out of my mouth, and Shadow told me that he'd wash my mouth out with soap if I did it again. Shadow had a way of keeping his promises, so I kept my mouth shut.

And now…today had come.

My emotions were still scrambling to catch up with me. But I still could not wait for them.

"Rouge…I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." She hugs me tightly. "It'll be okay, Amy. You'll see."

"Thanks…" A few hours later, I walk to the steps of the old City Hall, across from the current. I sit down on them.

And I wait.

I watch the crowds roll in. The perimeter being secured. There are angry yells, but not in the same manner as the last time. They want to see him. They want to see their hero freed.

But he's dead. They killed him, and I could only scream in the aftermath. You can't raise the dead. You just can't.

A hand touches my shoulder, and Knuckles sits down beside me. Tails lands on the other side, offering me a cool drink as the summer sun beats down. I refuse it, instead holding him close to my side. He leans on me, and I stroke his head softly. A small distraction from the day, but more than enough.

Shadow sits a few steps below me. Rouge ends up beside him, and they chat for a while in short bursts, as always. Knuckles greets the Chaotix as they arrive with hot food and cool drinks. They sit near us at the top of the steps. Omega stands at the bottom of the stone steps, keeping watch as always. I close my eyes, feeling the presence of the wind as it comes for me.

Warm and gentle…soothing. I remember this feeling clearly.

"It's time."

Shadow's voice takes me from my thoughts. He looks to me, as if I were the one in charge. Soon enough, all eyes are on me. I know what it is I want.

"The wind always finds its way to the rose, no matter what stands in its way."

He nods in understanding, and we continue to wait here. The 'ceremony' begins.

Sonic steps out of the truck, clad in an orange jumpsuit. The cheers as he arrives are deafening, but he stands there, paying them no attention. The widow of the man who was shot, the agent who died…she and her children walk up to Sonic. She starts to speak, but he cuts her off.

"There's nothing to say."

The microphones catch his voice and amplify it for miles around.

"I hope your life is peaceful and happy. And your children…I hope they grow up to be as strong as you. It couldn't be easy raising them alone. I'm sorry about your husband. He loved his country, and he loved you. I know that he's watching over you."

She stands there, stunned as he walks away. I hear the bureaucrats and officials calling him back, but he continues.

I rise, and my friends follow. We walk down the stone steps and reach the sidewalk.

In what seems like an instant, he reaches us. I stand far back, waiting for my moment. He pulls Knuckles into a joyful hug, and does the same with Tails, marvelling at how he's grown. He and Shadow nod to each other, bumping fists with a smile. Rouge gives him a wink and a kiss on the cheek, Omega salutes him and he salutes back. A hearty handshake with Vector, a high-five with Charmy, and a bow for Espio, who follows suit in reverence.

I'm the last one. I look into his eyes, ready to collapse with fear…but I can't.

The coldness is there, but refined, sharpened. And along with it is the same brightness, but amplified. Something else, too. Something like…a determination. I can't put my finger on it.

I could see it. The hero was dead, but Sonic still stood in front of me.

That was all I would ever need.

That killer smile hits me full force, melting my heart as his eyes capture me, putting me into a blissful trance. All I can do is stare into them, reaching into the endless depths that have appeared in the five years we were apart. He snaps me out of it with the two words I've waited for.

"I'm home."

My heart would jump out of my chest if it could, and the stupid grin I'm wearing threatens to break my face, but I don't care. I run to him, and I wrap my arms around him tightly. The warmth immediately floods into me, and I realize how badly I've missed him. My eyes are dry this time, and it feels amazing. The storm of emotions reaches me, but it's wiped out by the sunshine inside of me.

There's nothing to feel but happiness.

"Five years…been waiting that long for all of this." His voice is soft and reflective.

"How is it?" I ask.

"Worth the time and then some!" he says joyfully. "All of you guys kept me goin', especially you, Ames. The Rose in my garden…"

I smile and snort at him playfully. "You've had _five years_, buddy. Would some better puns be too much to ask?"

He laughs. "Hey, they were good enough for the fellas in C-Block!"

"I thought of you, too…how you said that you'd come back. You kept your promise," I say softly.

"Naturally. I'd give up my speed before I'd ever break a promise…especially to you…"

A loud cough interrupts us as we share our moment. Our friends are standing there, staring at us. What seems to be half of Station Square has also taken an interest in us as well.

We both look at them before looking back at each other, smiling. I pull him closer to me, and we lock lips for the first time in an eternity. I sense myself melting again, the feeling so amplified after so long without it.

I close my eyes, truly connecting with him. The same thought runs through our minds.

_Let 'em stare._


	5. A Joyful Noise

a/n: This chapter wasn't what I expected it to end up as, but I'm happy to say that it's all good. There's a reason behind everything, I guess. Nice to know that people are enjoying this, and next time I say that things are 'ending soon'…pay me no mind.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's such a beautiful day today. The skies are nice and clear, with the sun warming the grassy plains as I walk. I can see Tails' workshop in the distance.<p>

My suitcase swings gently along with me, never too heavy or tiresome to carry along. I always bring it with me on special occasions, and today is one of them. Sonic's been spending time with his kid brother for the past week, catching up on all of the things he missed. I practically had to force him to spend time with the others beforehand, so he was on Angel Island with Knuckles the week before. Before that, he took on a DJ gig while hanging with Rouge and Shadow, and before that, he did some detective work with the Chaotix for a while.

I'd get a call every night from him before I went to sleep, and he'd tell me about his day while I listened. I'd do the same, and he would ask me little questions, always making me think a little. My eyes would start to close, and I'd reluctantly end the conversation between until the next morning, when he would wake me up.

This would be the first time we've spent alone since he got out…it's still so weird saying that. Five years…but it's finally over. He's finally back with me.

I can only smile as I near the hill where he lies, still wearing the orange jumpsuit that he got from the White Base State Prison. His prisoner number is visible on the front, reading 'SH-XX01', which was an odd and unique ID according to Shadow. It was supposed to make him a target, in effect. A patch with the letter 'B' is on his right shoulder, signifying the cell block that he was placed in. Below that is some _kanji_ reading _God of Wind_, stitched into the right arm of the jumpsuit.

I sit on the hill beside him, not making a sound. He breathes softly, and I realize that he's asleep. He looks peaceful like this.

His nose twitches suddenly, and a smile comes to his lips. "Heya, Ames."

"Hey. How'd you know it was me?"

"Can't think of anyone else that smells that nice," he says. "Enough to wake any man from his slumber, I suppose. Come out to see lil' old me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to spend some time with you…"

"Really? Awesome," he says with a grin. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

I shake my head. "I want to say right here, with you. Is that okay?"

"'Course it is."

I nod and open my suitcase. It's separated into three different parts. One is for the song lyrics I've written. Some have the chord progressions written along with the words, but it's mostly words on the pages. The compartment next to it in the middle has sheet music in it, usually without words written on them. The last is filled up with blank paper, some plain and some manuscript for whatever I'm in the mood for.

The other half of the suitcase shell contains my acoustic guitar. I asked Tails to make the neck collapsible for easier storage. I've played it pretty hard over the years, and there are scratch marks to show it, along with the wear of the wood. It just adds charm to the instrument, though.

Sonic looks at me curiously, and I can't help but get drawn in my his eyes again.

"Didn't know that you played, Ames. And you write, too."

"I took composition at Central City University, Sonic. Got my Master's degree last year."

"Whoa, really? Atta girl, Ames!" He quickly rises and gives me a hug. "But…that must've been rough! Did you…?"

"Yeah. I took a lot of extra courses over the years, so I could finish faster. It also…helped distract me from life sometimes."

"…Yeah. I can understand that."

"…I didn't think I would make it, the first few months." A heavy sigh escapes me. "When you left, I screamed like there was no tomorrow. I was calling for you, Sonic. Seeing you like that hurt more than anything. I tried to be brave, but it all came up empty, you know? So I wrote, and I played, and I did all of these things…some nights, I would start crying when I was trying to get through a piece…"

Those emotions haven't disappeared, either, I realize. Still choking me up…

"I never thought I could get through it all. But what you said kept coming to me, and from that, I'd always find the strength to go on. Whenever the wind blew…it reminded me of you, and how'd you smile and tell me never to give up. I could pick myself up, even in my tears, because it felt like you were right there. I finished my first song, and from then on, I'd play that song before anything else, because it reminded me of you."

I turn to him with a smile. "You never abandoned me…you were always there, weren't you?"

"I was always thinking of you, Amy. I don't think I ever stopped while I was in there."

"Yes…I know now. Thank you, Sonic."

"For what?"

"You always give me a reason to go on. Without you…"

"Without me, you'd still be who you are," he says. I shake my head.

"You're more a part of me than anyone or anything in this world. Ever since we first met, you've been in my life, Sonic. I wouldn't be here without you, and I wouldn't be _me_ without you. That's how much you mean to me."

He blushes madly after hearing that. "A-Amy…I…I didn't know that I was all that important…I mean, you're an independent woman and all, always have been…right? At least, I thought…"

I watch him trace circles in the grass, a sheepish grin forming on his features. It was good that he was so happy to hear that, because I really meant it.

I snap the neck of my guitar into place, and tune up the strings. He looks me over curiously, though I know that it's not simply because of the guitar in my hands. I shift myself so that I'm facing him, and I take my time looking him over as well. His quills are a bit longer, groomed well enough for the time he spent away. His fur is a bit thicker, and I think that only I would know that it's a slightly darker shade of blue than five years before. His eyes give off a cool shine, sparkling like emeralds as I look into them. As he yawns, I can see his teeth, sharper and more pronounced than earlier.

He sits cross-legged and I can see the colour fading from his prized red-and-white sneakers, the gold buckles on the sides having lost their shine.

"You've grown a lot, Amy."

From the tone of his voice, I know he isn't just talking about the physical aspect, though I _have_ grown up from the girl he knew. To sum it up, I have a much more 'pronounced' figure than he would have seen the last time. But the past five years haven't been easy, knowing what happened. Not for either one of us.

I clip a piece of music to the inside of my suitcase, to make sure it doesn't float away in the wind. My hands return to my guitar, and I lock my eyes with my audience.

I start to sing. The words come out freely, and every note is perfect, because I know this tune by heart. It is a slow, painful ballad. It is something close to my heart.

It is the first song I wrote.

_You're gone, and I can't reach you_

_They take you where I can't run_

_I'm drowning in my tears_

_And there's no sign of the sun._

He's watching me, so closely.

_I scream and no one hears me_

_I bleed and it won't stop_

_I break myself and feel no pain_

_I try to rise, and drop._

_My voice is dead and withered_

_My mind is shattered glass_

_Heaven shows no sympathy_

_I fade, I fade so fast._

Sonic's ears twitch as I play. His fingers tap out the beats as they go along, from the simple rhythms to the more complex ones. His eyes are still locked onto mine.

_I crawl along the floor_

_And my heart, it cries 'no more'_

_My legs are shattered past repair_

_I'm shaken to the core._

_I wither in the moonlight, waiting for the wind to come._

_I know that there is none. I know that there is none._

_I wither in the moonlight, waiting for the wind to come. _

_I pray with my last fleeting breaths._

_And yet…there comes not one._

We stare at each other for a while, the last note ringing in the air between us.

"Amy…that was…that was so…I don't even know. I don't have a word to describe it. It just really pulled at my heart…"

He looks at me, sorrow clouding his eyes. "That's…how you really felt…? Like…dying?"

I nod softly.

"…"

"I could never forget how I felt, Sonic. But that song…it's also a reminder that those times have passed, and that we're both stronger people…that the terrible things from before are behind us, now."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right. Thinking about it like that, it's even better."

"Can I…sing another?"

"Of course you can, Amy. Your voice is really beautiful, you know."

"T-thanks," I say with a blush. I've never considered singing publicly, only maybe composing some stuff for symphony orchestras and the like. Maybe with enough courage, though…

He smiles at me as I look over the music in my suitcase, finally finding another song. I get ready to start, but get an idea in my head first.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Um…do you know how to read music?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I used to play electric guitar at times, if I was stuck inside on a terrible day."

"Ah, I didn't know that. Um, can you sing?"

"Yup! Oh, I was on the choir."

"The _choir_? The _prison_ choir? They _have_ those?" I ask incredulously.

"Sure," he says casually. "They've got everything in prison. Internet, too. Your tax dollars at work, Ames."

"I'll bet."

"We sang a lot of…what'd they call 'em. 'Negro spirituals', that was it. Fits, too, since it all sounded pretty soulful to me. We learned most of our stuff by rote."

"Seriously? That's…impressive."

"Ain't it, Ames? So anyways, I learned to harmonize a lot better with the fellas."

"In that case…sing with me?"

"Aww…you sure you want me to? I mean…I wanted to just sit here and listen to you some more."

"Let's multitask, then," I offer.

"Alright, if I gotta. What song do you wanna sing?"

"This one. Just follow my lead." I take a breath in before starting. The song's a light one, and compared to the last one, quite happy.

_Even if the world would end_

_I know that I'd have someone to hold to_

_Even if your world would end_

_You know that I'd be the one to hold you_

_Even if my heart did break, you would pick-pick-pick it up and make it like new_

_It's why I love you, it's why I love you so…_

His voice fills the space beside me, and I close my eyes.

_No matter how far I go_

_I always want you to know, I'm here to rescue you_

_No matter how far I stray_

_You always wait for me there; your heart is always true_

_And even when I trip in the dirt, you still pick-pick-pick me up so I can keep going_

_It's why I love you, it's why I love you so…_

My eyes open and light up…that sly devil! He made up his own lyrics to the song! I get a wink from my darling, and I can't help but get caught up in the moment as our voices blend.

_There ain't nothing to say, there ain't nothing to say_

'_Cause it's not like I can understand why I feel this way_

_There ain't nothing to say, but I know just what I'll do_

'_Cause once I call out your name, I know that you will come through_

_There ain't nothing to say, there ain't nothing to say_

_I don't really care to understand why I feel this way_

_But I know that I do; I only feel this for you_

_You're the love of my life, and I all I want now is you_

We stare into each other's eyes, savouring the moment. There's…nowhere else I'd rather be right now, and I know, I just _know_ that he feels the same way.

"If you're strong, you can fly…" he starts with a devilish grin. I can only laugh and join in with him.

"You can reach the other side of the rainbow…"

"It's your right…"

"Take a chance…"

"Cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle…"

"When you use your mind," I chime.

"Mr. Bad's got it good, but it ain't his neighbourhood, he's taking over…"

"Oh no!" I squeal playfully.

"Time is now!"

"He can't hide!"

"Find the power deep inside and make it happen!" we sing together.

"Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!"

I really want to do this forever, even if my voice gets hoarse. This time, and all the singing…I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

I wouldn't trade this _life_ for anything else, just because of everything that's happened so far – and not despite it. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. More at peace with myself than anything. My life isn't just fine.

It's _perfect_.

Nobody can _ever_ tell me otherwise.

* * *

><p>Lyrics from 'Sonic Boom' (from <em>Sonic<em> _CD _(1993)) belong to SEGA/Sonic Team Ltd.


	6. Run

"I dunno what's gonna happen, Ames. I'm not the people's champ anymore and Eggman's dealt with for the most part."

Sonic and I talk over breakfast, mostly about what the future held for us both. I've noticed how he's been over the past few days. He feels closed in and wants to run, badly.

"Will you start running again, Sonic? That's how you usually spent your time."

"I don't know if I want to…"

I stare at him. "There has to be a reason for that. Won't you tell me?"

"It's…not so complicated. I feel like running, really bad. But I know that if I start, I won't be able to stop for a long time. I'll ignore everything else once I get into it, you know? It doesn't seem like the right time."

"Is that all it is?"

"Yeah. There's nothing more to worry about other than that."

I nod in response, going back to my breakfast. His thoughts made sense in context. It had been a very long time since he could run around freely, and a lot of stress must have built up inside of him because of that. Running the great distances he did would lift a burden off of his shoulders…but once he got so involved in the process, he could disappear for days or weeks, even months on end. Once he was gone, he would be gone a long time. Effectively, he's asking me a simple question.

Am I prepared for that consequence?

"I've got some things to deliver. You coming?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'll hang out here."

I sigh and leave the table reluctantly. Sonic didn't like going out much these days, even though his status was pretty much back to normal. He felt that since his heroic persona had been killed already, there was no point to the familiarity and celebrity that he was surrounded with. To him, it was all plastic and fake.

After washing up our plates, he stalks into the living room and lies back on the sofa. As much as I want to join him, these errands need doing. I blow him a kiss as I leave for the morning.

* * *

><p>I return about two hours later, and find Sonic in the same place as before. The only indication that he got up at all is the empty glass of water on the table near the sofa, sitting on a round coaster. As he lies down, one of his legs is tapping the carpet periodically, the other on top of the cushions.<p>

There's a distant look in his eyes as he stares upwards, not noticing my presence until I hover over him.

"Hey."

"Hey," I greet back. I get him to raise his body up for a moment, allowing me to sit on the sofa for once. He rests his head in my lap, and I put my hands gently through his quills, trying to comfort him.

"Sonic," I ask, "I never figured out the reason for the jumpsuit."

"Neutralizing effect."

"Hm…explain it to me?"

He shifts himself to get comfortable. "Nothing complicated," he starts off as usual, "just a matter of perspective. I used to be one of those hero-type guys, getting a positive vibe with the people that I interacted with. When the whole prison deal happened, I got this jumpsuit, and that made me a bad guy. But really, none of that means a lick to me in the end."

"Mm…" He's trying to answer the question, just in a way I can understand fully.

"Ames, who am I, I mean normally without the fancy get-up?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Normally, what do you associate that with?"

"Heroics, and good deeds. Things like that," I say honestly.

"What about me in this outfit?"

"It would be linked with the sort of bad side…a villainous type of thing, I guess."

"Take away all of that association. What's left?"

"You," I say while stroking his ears.

"Right. I'm Sonic, the all-around good guy. I'm also Sonic, the ex-convict. When they both meet up, it's just me. I don't have any bindings to heroics or villainy, never really did. It was because I did the right thing in the eyes of the majority that I became a 'hero'. But if it wasn't something so popular, something considered 'good'…I'd be the bad guy."

"You'd still be the same either way. You'd follow your heart and do whatever _you_ thought was right. I think that's what you're saying."

"Yeah, it is. But…" He takes a hold of my hand for a moment. "Once I start going in that direction, not conforming to anyone's rules at a snap, I'll start to drift further and further away from you guys."

"Yes, I know."

"You do?" he asks, surprised.

"What you said before you left stuck with me, Sonic. I'm your rose, right?"

"Yeah, you are."

"The wind always comes back to the rose, no matter what. It travels far and wide, across oceans and mountains and plains. But it always, always blows gently when it returns to a certain place…"

I smile and squeeze his hand tightly. "We both know what it's coming to. Your happiness is my happiness."

He closes his eyes, sighing. "Amy…I don't know if I should…"

"I've waited five years for you, and I was ready to wait a lifetime. This isn't a bad thing."

"I'm gonna end up skipping out on everyone else, and you…you shouldn't have to wait so long again, Amy. I mean…"

I make him get up, telling him that we're going on a walk to the Emerald Coast. He grudgingly obeys and puts on his sneakers.

We walk the beaches of Emerald Coast, taking in the fresh air that rolled in along with the waves. Sonic tells me that he's learned to swim, at least somewhat. I didn't think that a prison would have a pool, but he _did _say earlier that they had everything there. Well, if it was helping him overcome that fear of water, I felt my taxes were well spent in this regard.

I notice him staring absentmindedly into the distance…

"Sonic."

He looks at me, unsure of himself.

"What's up?"

I let go of his hand and turn him towards the outer reaches of Station Square, on the edge of the beach. He shakes his head.

"I can't."

I know that he feels guilty about even considering the idea of running, but…I can't let him sabotage himself. I wrap my arms around him and whisper gently.

"For me, Sonic…please, start running. You have to find yourself again, okay? This is your way."

"If I do that, I might not come back, Ames. I can't…I can't do that to you."

"Then…I'll send you on your way. Sonic…"

"Don't do it…"

"I'll be right here waiting for you, Sonic."

"Amy, don't," he pleads. I move myself closer to him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, okay? I'll be right here…I'll always be right here. I'm your precious rose."

"And I'm…I'm the…" He chokes up, trying to get the words out. "I'm the wind, never ceasing to blow…"

"I know," I say soothingly. "You'll come back to me, even if only for a moment."

He kisses me, and we stay suspended in each other's arms for what seems like forever. He doesn't want to let go and neither do I, but we both know that it has to end sometime…

As our lips part, I feel a breeze shoot past me. And a whisper in the wind…

_I love you, Amy Rose. I love you more than anything. I always will…_

His words sink into my spirit, warming me completely. He's gone again, but he's still mine…he's still free to come back to me as he desires.

He will run, and I will wait here for him. I send a final message into the wind, and smile as I walk home, the sand crunching underneath my feet. It will reach him when it needs to.

As for myself…well, I've got a lot of things to take care of.

Why? Well, it's obvious, isn't it?

Sonic's going to be back, any moment now.

* * *

><p>an: That's the end of it. Thank you all for reading (and giving encouraging reviews), and I hope you've enjoyed this little story I've put together. It's all leading to something else...might be soon, might not be. I had a good time writing this, and while it could be fun to make it longer, I feel like this is where it should stop for now.

So, this is Part 1 of the _Jailhouse Rock _series, completed at last. However, any requests for other stories and the like are welcome. Again, thank you all for reading.


End file.
